German Patent Application NO. DE 10 2014 222 758 A1 describes a device for controlling and/or regulating a heating or household device in a heating or home installation, which has an operating device and a control panel; the heating or household device has a housing including a flap, the flap accommodating at least parts of a control for the heating or household device and making it accessible from the outside. The flap is meant to separate the operating device from the control panel.